kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Houka
' ' 'Houka '''is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded. At the beginning of the adventure, Houka is a regular thirteen-year-old boy who seeks adventure. After his world is destroyed and Houka realizes the powers that he has at hand, Houka quickly undergoes the transformation from a regular school kid to a junior hero. Story Origin Thirteen years before ''Kingdom Hearts, Houka was born and came into existance. Growing up within the world of Ai Town, Houka discovered that he was bound for adventure. The town in which he grew up in wasn't big enough for him to journey through everyday and be satisfied and even worse, Houka was doomed to go on his adventures alone. At the age of six, Houka met seven-year-old Heira and the two quickly became the best of friends. Heira and Houka dreamed of exploring far off distant lands and becoming heroes known through the universe. Heira and Houka however could not achieve their dreams because they didn't have a vessel to take them to the different worlds other than the one they lived on. Houka and Heira continued being friends into their days as teenagers and still held on firmly to their dreams. Finally one day Heira decided to leave Ai Town and within a few hours of him leaving, a strange thunderstorm with dark clouds struck the city and engulfed it. Shortly after the destruction of the town in which he lived, Houka awoke to find that he had survived the destruction of the town and begins his quest to restore his homeworld. Personality Houka is a very delightful young boy and has a pleasant and cheerful demanor, he isn't exactly mean to anybody without reason and even though he has his grouchy days, Houka can't hold grudges against anybody for a long amount of time. It is easy for Houka to grow attached to things, people, and places and cherishes nothing any more than he does friendship and family. His love for his family and friends is why Houka eagerly began to search for a way to destroy his homeworld once arriving in Traverse Town. Houka isn't just a cheerful young lad, he also rather brave and likes to take risks without thinking. Houka's tendency to take risk are also a characteristic of his carelessness as well, Houka is well known to not examine concequences before rushing straight into a situation. Appearance Houka takes the appearance of a rather short and shrimpy thirteen-year-old boy. At the age of thirteen, Houka only stands at exactly five feet, making him much shorter than the other boys his age, during school Houka was often picked on for being so much littler than the other children. Another characteristic of Houka is his flaming red hair that he has, Houka's hair is rather straight and is ear-length. Houka's usual outfit consists of red clothing, normally Houka wears a red t-shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes while hanging around. Powers and Abilites '''Fire Manipulation: '''Houka's primary ability is control and manipulate fire, ever since Houka was a young child he had held this ability and over the years began to hone his skills with the flames. Houka can expel flames from his mouth or his hands and because of this ability has become rather adept with Fire magic as well. Keyblade Houka is a Keyblade master so naturally he would have the ability to access Keyblades, currently he has only one Keyblade the Heart of Fire which he obtained at the beginning of his adventure. When using the Heart of Fire in combat, Houka can channel Fire elemental magic through the Keyblade and use Fire elemental spells. Relationships Heira Before Heira vanished from Ai Town, both he and Houka were the best of friends. Houka hasn't seen Heira since the destruction of their homeworld and is currently out on a journey to look for his once close friend. As young children Heira and Houka would often go on adventures across Ai Town which often aggrevate the mayor, Mayor Raito, who often tried to stop their play. Heira was always the leader out of the duo and Houka actually looked up to him. ﻿ Quotes *"Todays a great day...to heat it up!" *"Look out 'insert name of world'! Here's Houka!" *"I'll handle this." *"Pluto's is giluty.........................Why?" Trivia *Houka is a Japanese word literally meaning "Fire". Category:Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Reloaded